Passion, Drive And Will
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Miya is in love with Ken but he's dating Daisuke. Ken and Dai have a little surprise for Miya. Miya's Dilemmna is resolved. What will she tell them? Miya/Ken/Dai.
1. Mr Right Is Gay

Okay I had a weird thought pop into my head. What about me doing a Miya/Dai/Ken pairing? I know it has been done before but I want to have a crack at it. Please read and let me know.

WARNING: This will be a threesome pairing. If you don't like then don't read. This warning has been placed here because of a flamer who didn't properly read the synopsis before he went on to the story. (Gir this is you that I'm talking about.)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. Sincerely, Samanda

Passion, Drive And Will

By

Samanda Hime-Sama

Inou Miyako was twenty years old. She was in college and in the process of getting a business degree in accounting. In other words, she had no life.

Hawkmon was sleeping under her desk peacefully as she typed on the computer. Her lavender hair hung over the back of the chair as she stared at the screen. Suddenly she sat back, closed her eyes and sighed.

Well I really can't say that, she thought. After all I do things will my friends. What I really mean is that I have no love life.

It wasn't a lack of trying. She met guys all the time but there was something missing. Besides the fact that she thought most of them were uninteresting.

One of her best friends, Dai, said it was because she hadn't met the right guy yet. Ken her other best friend, had stayed silent as Miya just turned away.

Oh she had met the right guy, all right. Unfortunately Mr. Right was gay and he was dating her other best friend. That's right. She loved Ken but he was involved in a romantic relationship with Dai. One that showed signs of getting stronger every day they were together.

She didn't want to break them up. As much as she loved Ken she also loved Daisuke but in a different way. With Ken it was like a gentle wind blowing, able to warm you up or cool you down. 

But she had only recently realized she loved Dai as well. It wasn't in a brother or friend kind of way though. It was rougher and thrived on annoyance, anger, laughter and forgiveness. 

Ken had once remarked B.K.D (Before Ken And Daisuke) that the trinity of friendship they shared was truly interesting. Daisuke had the most passion, he the most drive and Miyako the most will.

Miyako had laughed then but she wasn't laughing now. What was she going to do? She didn't know and doubted that she would anytime soon.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting her musings. Dai's head popped through the open door. For some reason he looked a little nervous so she gave him a small smile and he relaxed. Hawkmon woke up and greeted their visitor.

"Hey Miya, Hawkmon" He greeted her. "It's Ken's last midterm for the spring quarter today and I just know he'll pass. Want to come and celebrate?"

Miya hesitated then shrugged. "Fine."

After all it was for a good cause.

*************

It was summer but the temperature had dropped and it was too cold to walk the four blocks to Ken and Dai's house. They enjoyed living off campus but at times like these it was a pain for Miya to come and visit them. But she had managed to badger one of her dorm buddies into giving her a ride to their house and all she had to promise was a batch of homemade fudge as a bribe. Amazing.

They had given her a set of keys so she just let herself in. She let Hawkmon out of her backpack to join the other digimon. She hung up her light coat and headed towards the fireplace. Classical music played in the background and Miya grinned. Ken was going to pay tomorrow because Dai would take his revenge on him in rap music. It had been country but it had lost its effectiveness as a punishment since Ken grew to like it.

She sat on the couch near Ken. "How'd it go?" She asked.

I don't know," Ken started.

Dai came in with a plate of appetizers. "You did fine, Ken. Don't get him started, Miya. This is a celebration not a funeral."

"I didn't and by the way you owe Nadesico a plate of fudge, Dai. It's the only way she would drop me off." Miya stole a chicken and olive roll up.

Dai's eyebrows shot up. "Why me?"

Ken smiled. "Because if Miya-chan cooked fudge it would turn out like charcoal." He held up his hands in defense as Miya growled. "And mine is simply not as good as yours, Dai."

"Fine," He grumbled. "I'll do it but you owe me. And don't think I won't collect."

Miya just smiled smugly as she took a glass of wine from Dai and clicked glasses with the other two. "To Ken's success! May he never fail a test ever."

"Hear, hear." Dai cried out while Ken blushed.

Everyone drank to the toast. Miya drank her whole glass quickly and refilled it.

"Whoa girl go easy on that," Dai laughed. "Dinner's ready if you'll follow me."

Dinner was delicious but Miya was a little confused. There seemed to be a little tension in the air tonight and she didn't know why. Ken had hardly touched his wine but Dai had drunk a little too much if his gestures were any indication.

Finally, Miya couldn't ignore it anymore. "I know something is wrong. Please tell me what it is."

A look passed between the two men. Ken opened his mouth but closed it again. Dai looked resigned and sighed. Ken ushered the digimon out so they could have a little privacy as Dai started talking.

"Remember when Ken and I first got together?" He asked.

Miya looked down then back into Dai's eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"You assumed that when we got together that we had been lying about our sexual preferences until then and just pretended to be straight. Well we weren't lying. We are both bisexual." Dai told her.

Miya looked shocked. "What?"

"Ken-chan and I are both bisexual, Miya-chan." Dai repeated patiently. "When I first met you I couldn't see you because of my crush on Kari. But that faded away and I finally looked around me and noticed you. We started hanging out more together and by this time Ken had joined the group."

Ken took over the story. "When I first saw you, I felt something I couldn't explain then, Miya. Somehow we just… clicked, All three of us. But I was still shy and uncertain at that point. Plus it seemed you already had a knight to protect you. Daisuke."

Miya broke in. "You mean you had feelings for me, Dai-chan?"

"Yes, I loved you, Miya-chan." Dai said softly. "You were so busy flirting with Ken or the other guys to notice me. I couldn't get your attention or break through your shell. So I gave up."

"I knew he loved you, Miya and he was my best friend." Ken was becoming emotional. "I loved you too and I know you had feelings for me as well. What was I to do? So I hung back and waited but Dai-chan did nothing. We all grew closer and I started having feelings for Dai as well."

"He was in a better boat than me," Dai looked at Ken. "He had already gone through the denial and everything but I was still going through mine."

Miyako had been silent for a while absorbing this. "So you two hooked up together."

Ken smiled. "Yes because I didn't want to hurt Dai by dating you. I thought that you had gotten over me because you were dating other people. So we both gave up."

"But I've seen your mask slip, Miya. I know you still love Ken with all your heart and won't hurt him. But I still love you too." Dai's voice broke.

Miyako became alarmed. "Hey, hey. " She said as she reached over and hugged him. "I love you too, Dai. I just don't know if it's the same way or not. You've dumped this on me all at once and I need to think about it."

Dai hugged her back. "I know. It's just that you've been hurting because of me and I've been hurting because I wanted to tell you that I loved you."

Miyako let go and sat back. She said slowly. "So basically you both love me as well as each other."

"That's right." Ken nodded.

"So what? You want me to be in a relationship with both of you. A three way relationship."

"If you can stand it and me, yeah." Dai sniffled.

Miyako started to laugh. "Like a twisted version of the Brady Bunch."

Ken snorted and Dai joined her. Finally Miya stopped laughing about two minutes later and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Let me think about it," She said quietly. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course," Ken squeezed her fingers gently. "You know where everything is."


	2. Miyako's Dilemmna

All right this is chapter two of Passion, Drive And Will. This is a Miya/Dai/Ken fic. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. These chapters circled in my brain all day today until I found some paper and wrote it down. 

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Passion, Drive And Will Chapter Two: Miyako's Dilemmna

Miyako closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She wondered how this mess had all gotten started but she shook her head. The answer would be too complicated she knew so she let it go.

She pushed away from the door with a sigh and approached the guest bed. She dropped the pirated pillows and her sleepwear on the comforter.

She undressed and put on her pj's realizing only afterward that it was an old shirt of Dai's and a pair of Ken's athletic shorts that she had stolen.

Before sleeping in them was just a comfortable thing to do but now it seemed oddly symbolic of the desired change in their relationship.

She slipped underneath the covers and turned off the lamp. She stared up at the ceiling as quiet murmurs and other noises filtered through to from behind the door.

Sleep was impossible for her because the shock had worn off and thoughts were racing through her mind. To find out that your two best friends loved you in a romantic way, one of them being Mr. Right was overwhelming. Thrilling but scary as well.

Could she deal with being involved with both Ken and Dai?

Think, Miyako ordered herself. Look at potential problems.

One: What would your family think?

Answer: She truly thought her mother and father wouldn't mind. After all when her sister had announced she was gay her parents had just taken it in stride.

Two: How would her friends take it?

Answer: Very well. After all Yamato and Tai were openly pursuing a homosexual relationship as well as Ken and Dai. There would be raised eyebrows (like Hikari) but that would be all. (In fact Miya would be called a lucky dog but that's irrelevant.) 

Three: And society?

Answer: Miyako was not a fool. Society as a whole would dissaprove. A woman in a relationship with two men would probably be considered worse than a homosexual relationship. Only a small percentage of people would be okay with it. 

Could she live with that? With the company of true friends, supportive family and her love interests the answer would be yes.

Now, the most important question of all. Could you do this?

Miyako was stuck on this question for a long time. Yes she knew she loved Ken without a doubt but did she love Daisuke like that?

Daisuke was an earthy sort of person. He could be rough around the edges but it was part of his charm. He loved to make people laugh.

Miyako was honest with herself. There were times that Dai had provoked a quicksilver reaction of lust from her body. Afterwards, Miya would feel ashamed and scold herself that Dai was just a friend, nothing more.

Now she knew that she had lied to herself. She cared for Dai as deeply as she cared for Ken but in a different way.

Ken had won a place in her heart almost immediately but not so Dai. Dai had sneaked into her heart little by little until he was curled up next to Ken there.

Miya sat up and sighed. Okay I am in love with Dai. So how do I tell them both what I want when I don't even know myself, she asked herself with a small smile.

Thirst overcame her and she padded on slippered feet to the kitchen. She got out a juice box and made her way to the couch. The moon gave off enough light so that Miya could spot the form of their three digimon sleeping in a pile like a litter of kittens.

Miya smiled. They were just so cute. A picture flashed through her mind and a blush stained her cheeks at the thought and she shook it away.

Get your mind out of the gutter girl! She told herself.

Dai shuffled into the living room, yawning. He spotted Miya and sat down at the other end of the couch. Dai was motionless through the silence that followed but Miya couldn't stay still. 

Finally she broke her silence. "I still can't believe it. "

"What's so hard to believe?" Dai answered as he looked at her shadowy face.

She turned to face him. "That I can have everything I want…and more."

"Yeah, Ken," He said in a bitter tone she seldom heard.

Miya knew what he was thinking and she was horrified that he had misunderstood what she was trying to say. She scooted closer and leaned against his tense body.

"No, Dai." She said slowly and felt his body's tension drain away.

His arm came around her gently. "Do you want to be with us? With me?"

Miya took a deep breath. "I think I do, Dai."

Daisuke let out the breath he had been holding after he had asked the questions. His left arm came up and joined his right so that his arms encircled Miya who leaned against him.

"Thank you," He whispered. "You won't be sorry that you chose us."


	3. Resolution

It's so strange. I think I'm driven to write this story because in real life I am trying to choose between two guys. There's the one I do love but he never wants to fall in love or pursue a relationship with anyone. And the one I'm currently dating who has no idea of the other's existence. My life is very confusing.

Now I simplified the characters problems up to now because truly I feel that the only thing that could prevent Miyako from entering this relationship would be her own feelings. Everyone who truly mattered to Miyako would perhaps not like a three-sided relationship but would nevertheless be supportive of her. In future chapters I will bring this up again.

Miyako simply found the invitation too irresistible. She has pined after Ken for such a long time that she is willing to try this. Her only real barrier is Daisuke but since she does have feelings for him there is no reason to hold her back.

Samanda Hime-sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Chapter Three: Resolution

Motomiya Daisuke simply held Inou Miyako in his arms for a long time, happy to know that she was his at last. Miyako was content to stay like that forever. But forever never lasts as long as anyone likes.

She thought of Dai's behavior tonight and inwardly winced. She would never have thought that he ever felt unwanted before tonight and she knew that it was partly her fault. She had hurt him with her constant pursuit of Ken and her unwillingness to look elsewhere for the love that he had waited to shower her with.

The relationship with Ken must have healed part of the damage but some of it still remained despite the fact that they were together. Rejection plays havoc with your self-esteem even if it's unvoiced rejection. 

What could she do to let him know that he wasn't to blame that she was blind in all the ways that mattered?

It came to her slowly and she held her breath. She let it out in a long exhalation. Could she really do that without losing control of herself and going too far?

Miya knew that the two men wouldn't push her farther than she wanted to go no matter what their own desires. She wanted to help Dai but more than that she just wanted to be with them. So she took things into her own hands.

Miyako softly moved his arms away from her body then took Dai's hand and squeezed it gently. She stood up and smiled at him. She tugged at his hand until he followed her earlier example and stood. He followed as she led him down the hall and past her own room.

Dai swallowed. "Where are we going?"

Miya smiled at him over her shoulder. "To sleep."

Miya nudged the door open with her free hand and entered the master bedroom. Soft light lit the room so Miya could see the walls were done in a tasteful jade green color that went well with the residents of this apartment. The furniture was all dark stained wood that gave the room a masculine presence that it otherwise wouldn't have but the focal point of the room was the California king size bed that Ken had flown in from the U.S. as a surprise for Dai's last birthday. 

Ken was reading in bed as he turned the page in the thick book he was reading. He looked up and saw Miya towing Dai into the room. He took off his reading glasses and watched them come closer.

"Miya," He said with surprise. "Are you all right?"

She held Dai's hand for a bit longer then let it go. "No Ken. I just told Dai that I can't sleep in my room and since he can't seem to sleep either we should just share a bed."

He stared at her in the old way of his that she had always disliked. Like he was weighing your words and studying your face to accurately gauge what you were feeling.

Ken's look was replaced by a breathtaking smile. "I see. There's plenty of room."

Miya hesitated for a minute then gathered up her courage and climbed in next to Ken. In the old days this wouldn't have been a problem because they practically lived at each other's houses. But now they had grown up and Miya was aware that neither Ken nor Dai were little boys anymore.

Things had sure changed.

She looked over at Dai who looked like he couldn't believe his eyes… or his luck. He settled in next to her gingerly.

Almost as if he's afraid I might bite him. Miya thought, amused.

(With Miya's past record she might have when she was younger.)

So there was Miya was sandwiched between two guys. All three of them slightly uncomfortable although Ken hid it better than the other two as they lay there quietly for a bit.

"Have you made a decision?" Ken rolled on his side to look at Miyako.

Dai didn't blurt out his happiness but let Miya speak for herself. She turned her head to look at him. She searched his eyes then smiled. "Yes."

Ken looked a little puzzled. "Yes what?"

Miya giggled. "Yes I've decided and the answer is yes."

Dai smiled at her while tears shone in Ken's eyes. He blinked them back then hugged her.

"Thank you." Ken whispered into her ear. "Dai looks so much happier, don't you agree? I am too."

Miya moved back a little so she could look into his eyes. She saw relief and knew that he had known how close Dai was to the edge of breaking down before tonight. She gave thanks that nothing had happened.

From behind her she heard a massive yawn and she grinned. "Same old Dai."

"What?" His voice was defensive. "Emotional stuff always makes me sleepy."

Miya winked at Ken. "Are you trying to say that I'm boring? Dai, I'm so hurt."

"No! I never said that, Miya. I'm just tired, okay?" Dai pleaded with her.

Ken was laughing silently at the other two as they continued to bicker. Dai snuck his arm around her waist and begged her to stop talking so he could sleep. She smacked his hand but let it stay there. Finally they shut up and Ken turned off the lamp.

Miya's fingers searched out Ken's hand. When she found it she threaded her fingers through his. He flexed his fingers in surprise letting her know that he was awake.

And that was the last thing Miya remembered before she fell asleep.


	4. A New Beginning

Okay, this fic isn't really realistic like I was trying for. Oh well. In this one I'll try to get more into what the rest of the digidestined have been doing. But beware. There will be non-cannon coupling in this. Since I consider Takari non-cannon it will be in this fic.

Samanda Hime-sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Chapter Four: A New Beginning

Inou Miyako roses through the sticky remnants of sleep reluctantly as something tickled the back of her nape. She opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the open blinds of the window.

The arm around her waist stirred then settled again. Seeing that it was Ken's slim fingers Miyako smiled. Their legs were intertwined and she untangled herself carefully before sliding to the edge of the bed. Congratulating herself, she started to move away.

A gentle tug on her hair made her turn back to see Ken's open indigo eyes and a happy smile. In his right hand was her braided hair.

"Ohayo," He said huskily.

Miyako drowned in his eyes. "Ohayo, Ken-chan."

He tugged on her braid again and she drew closer. He wrapped the braid around his wrist until their faces were almost touching. His gaze was on her slightly parted lips.

Miyako watched him and he didn't disappoint her. He leaned in that small distance and kissed her parted lips. It was a gentle kiss that nevertheless stirred Miya and her fantasies.

He drew back and watched as she opened eyes that held a hint of vagueness to her gaze. She focused on his lips with longing and wet her own. Encouraged by the erotic move he kissed her again.

He slid his tongue along the closed seam of her lips. She opened her mouth a bit and he surged inside to taste her. Miya made a tiny sound and slumped boneless across his lap with her upper body supported by his left arm.

Ken unwound her hair from his right wrist and laid his hand on her hip. He moved her a little closer while still kissing her. Her arms lay in her lap occasionally jerking when new rushes of feeling hit her.

Finally they came up for air. They looked at one another with still pounding pulses and fast breathing.

"Oh my," Miyako breathed.

Ken swallowed before he spoke. "Yeah."

They sat recovering for a few minutes before Miya said. "By the way, where's Dai?"

*************

Daisuke was in the kitchen. He was in an extremely good mood from the tunes that he whistled while cooking breakfast for Ken and Miya.

Surprisingly (at least to most of the Chosen Children) Daisuke was actually a hell of a good cook. He was unconventional to say the least but whatever he made had a high probability of turning out to be delicious. At least if you had an open mind. 

He was still in college with another year yet to go of cooking courses before he graduated and working as a chef in a restaurant full time. The boss was always after him to stop adding weird ingredients to the food or to stop experimenting on the customers but Daisuke's wackiness kept customers coming back. That's why Dai still had a job.

Of course he remembered to feed Veemon and Wormmon before he started on his 'feast'. Hawkmon being a little more proper could have waited a bit but why have to when there are two other bottomless pits on the list as well?

He was close to being done with the last dish when the sleep disheveled Ken and Miya wandered into the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good Dai. What is it?" Miya sniffed the air.

Ken's stomach rumbled. "I think it's chicken taco omelets, Miya."

"Just try it," Dai ordered. "Before you make any comments."

Dai slid the omelets onto a plate and portioned it out. "Everything else is out on the table already."

After breakfast even Miya agreed that while the debated dish was 'interesting' it was still quite good. Ken got stuck doing dishes since Miya claimed she had guest privileges. This got her smacked with a dishtowel but she still got out of doing dishes.

Since it was a Saturday morning Dai got his way and forced everyone to watch his favorite animes. Hawkmon tried to read while Wormmon watched T.V. with the others. Veemon just kicked a soccer ball around and made a bunch of noise.

"Hey Davish!" The blue dinosaur yelled. "Play with me."

Dai yelled without taking his eyes off the T.V. "After my shows, little buddy."

"You better," his digimon warned. "Or I'll tell Jun where you hide the blackmail pictures."

"You wouldn't!" Dai gasped, tearing his eyes away from the TV.

Veemon grinned. "I will."

"Fine." Dai grumbled.

Ken spoke up. "I told you it was a bad idea in the first place, Dai. If your sister ever found out you took pictures of her Ishida Tattoo she would kill you."

Miya looked caught between horror and amusement. "Does she really?"

"Yes and it's worth it," He grinned. "Mom and Dad will have a fit one of these days when she slips up."

Ken rolled his eyes. "And then he had to go torture Matt."

"What?" Dai defended himself. "I sent it anonymously and boy did he freak out. That's when he got the restraining order against her."

Dai noticed that his show was over. "Aww, dammit! I missed my show. Veemon this is all your fault."


	5. First Date

This is certainly a blast from the past isn't it? I haven't posted anymore to the story in almost a year due to a brain dead reviewer and a general lack of disinterest in this fic. But I decided that it's more important for me to finish it than to get a few pats on the back.

This is an exercise in uniqueness I guess you could say. It's the first fic I've written with not a love triangle but a threesome coupling. I'm pleased so far with the way its progressing.

The lemon scene hasn't been written yet as one reviewer asked me. When I do write the lemon it will be archived on MediaMiner or because I am not fond of getting my account suspended. That is still a few chapters ahead though. First comes the announcement to parents and friends before they get all hot and heavy.

Thank you,

Samanda

Passion, Drive And Will

Chapter Five: First Date

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Inou Miyako applied a last dab of lipstick to her lips. She looked in the mirror at her reflection critically then nodded, satisfied. She recapped the tube and dropped it into her small evening purse.

"Come on, Miya!" Dai pounded on the bathroom door. "We're going to be late."

Miyako took one last glimpse at herself and smiled. She looked good and she knew it. She normally dressed innocently cute but tonight she had changed her style. Tonight she wore a slinky black halter top with a silver metal ring threaded through the strings. Miyako had worn it tonight because it dipped dangerously low into her generous cleavage. It was winter so she had opted for her tight black pants that showed off her slim legs. She was tall for a girl but wore her best high heels anyway. Her wavy lavender hair was left to hang down past her butt.

"All in all, you look good." She said to herself. "Now for the boy's reaction."

She opened the door just as Dai pounded on it again. His pole axed look and up raised fist made her giggle. She looked past him to Ken, who was taking a picture to preserve the moment. He then snapped one from an angle where you could see Dai's face.

"You look gorgeous." Ken told her.

Dai corrected him. "Nah. You look hot, Miyako. Very hot. Now can we please go to the restaurant?"

"Sure." Miyako's lips curved upwards. "Let's go."

Dinner that night was everything it had always been when she was out with both Ken and Dai. Witty comments, humor, laughter, flirtation and flashes of anger had always populated the conversations that she had with those two. The only differences that Miyako was very aware of now was that the flirtation was not so innocent anymore.

But despite the pointed innuendos flying between the triad that night there was no pressure for Miyako to join the bedroom activities. Neither of the two young men had to let that sexual frustration build up because they had each other.

In fact, Miyako often thought to herself that she would end up being the frustrated one. She preceded that comment with "Men are horny dogs" when she sniffed and said it to her boyfriends after they had gotten back to the boys' apartment.

Dai got a wicked gleam in his eye as he grinned. "I'll hump your leg anytime you want, Miya."

Miya shrieked and tried to smack him upside the head but Ken beat her to it. "You're such a pervert." Ken said affectionately as he took off his shoes.

"Yeah, but I get so many ideas that way!" Daisuke grinned.

Miyako groaned. "I'm tired. No more comments guaranteed to get me excited, okay?"

"Really?" Dai all but purred.

Miyako sighed heavily. "No more, Dai. I mean it. All I want is some sleep."

"Do you want to stay then?" Ken asked, concerned.

Miyako thought and then nodded. "Yes, as long as you keep Dai from bugging me."

"Hey, why are you picking on me?" Dai protested. "You wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't drank an ocean's worth of Mai Tai's. You're just coming off your buzz."

Ken's eyebrow went up. "You're so indelicate, Dai."

"Yeah, well-" Daisuke started to get louder, having had more than a couple of drinks himself.

"Shhh." Miya nipped the fight in the bud as she pointed to the pile of sleeping digimon. "Don't wake up the little guys."

The humans went into the master bedroom so they could talk without having to whisper. Ken flipped on the lights. Miyako draped her purse over a chair arm and turned around.

Dai had already stripped off his shirt and sent it flying into the laundry basket set in the corner. Dai had just kept piling his dirty clothes there until Ken had given up and put the laundry basket there to contain the mess.

Not that Ken didn't have his strange habits. No one could touch anything on the desk in the bedroom without Ken finding out and going postal. Every item was set specifically in a certain place, almost obsessively so.

This habit of his was visible throughout the house with the exception of the kitchen which was Daisuke's territory. But even there you could sometimes spot an obsessive Ken reorganizing things until an irritable Dai would chase him out and banish him from the creative chef's kingdom.

Miyako walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She cleaned off her makeup and changed into a white tank top and shorts. Miya put her clothes in the hamper like Ken wanted. She turned off the light and came out of the bathroom. Ken was already laying in bed with a book, reading as he waited for the other two to get into bed.

"Sleepy time." Dai yawned and crawled into bed wearing his boxers.

Ken was wearing a set of silky dark blue pajamas that were very elegant, much like his personality or so Miyako thought. This was what he wore normally to bed unlike Dai, who had no sense of modesty whatsoever. Normally Dai liked to sleep naked and had done so since high school when he lost his taste for pajamas. That was when he had started to wear boxers to appease Miyako's sense of propriety whenever she stayed over.

Miyako crawled into the space left to her which was on the other side of Dai. "Goodnight, you two."

Dai's voice was sleepy. "Night."

"Did you have a good time on your date?" Ken asked laughingly as he put away his book then switched off the light.

Miyako smiled into the darkness. "The best."


End file.
